Willow's Secret
by shanejayell
Summary: Willow's hiding something... but what? AU, Pre-Mayor.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of Joss Whedon's works, I'm only borrowing them for a while.

Willow's Secret!

Buffy Summers frowned as she sat at the table in the library, the brown haired woman looking at her mentor with a frown. As usual the library was pretty much deserted, the students having rushed home as soon as classes were over. "Giles, I think something's going on with Willow," she said to him seriously.

Rupert Giles sighed as he took off his glasses, the round lenses gleaming as he polished them absentmindedly. "She has been very secretive," the brown haired older man admitted the point, "but that doesn't mean..."

"I'm worried about her," Buffy added as she got up to pace back and forth beside the table, "she could be in trouble."

Giles had to admit, Buffy might have a point. Up until recently Willow had willingly accepted his guidence in developing her magical talents, but now she studied alone and no longer sought his help. "So what would you suggest?" Giles asked her reasonably, watching the energetic girl fondly.

Buffy looked like what she had to say pained her. "There's only one thing I think we can do," she said with a sigh, "follow her and try to see what's going on."

Not long afterwards Xander blinked as he looked at Buffy and Giles, "Well, yeah, she is spending more time on her own." He smiled wryly, "I just figured it had to do with, you know, witchy stuff."

Giles winced at that description of Willow's supernatural studies. "I don't think I would describe it like that," he said wryly.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she said, "Loosen up a bit, Giles." She looked over at Xander, "I guess it's possible, but she hasn't been talking to Giles about it. We're worried something could be wrong and she's not telling us."

"Do you have any idea where she'd go to be on her own?" Giles asked.

Xander looked thoughtful, "There was a old quarry not too far away... we used to play there as kids." He straightened up as he added, "I lead you there."

"You don't need to..." Buffy started to say.

"Will's my friend," Xander gave her a look, "if she's in trouble, I'm there."

Deciding not to argue Giles nodded, "All right, lead the way."

The Quarry at the edge of town did not inspire images of children playing in the sun. In fact, with the sun setting and dark clouds stretching across the sky the rocky pit reminded one more of a scene from a bad horror movie.

"And you played out here?" Buffy quietly asked as they crept forward through the bushes.

"In daylight," Xander replied softly, "usually around noon or so. If we were out this late, we'd probably have been in trouble with my parents."

"And Willow's?" Giles wondered, keeping his voice down as they all moved closer towards a flickering light.

"It would depend if they noticed," Xander shrugged.

They crept forward, reaching the upper edge of the cliff cut away from the rock, peering down to see Willow hard at work. She had a small fire going contained in a old pot, while mysterious symbols were painted on the rough stone floor spreading outwards in circles from where she stood. She wore her usual jeans and a sweatshirt, her pretty faced marked by a frown of concentration.

Buffy looked over at Giles as she whispered, "Looking at the writing can you tell what she's working on?"

Giles adjusted his glasses as he peered down then apologetically answered, "No, not from this distance."

Xander frowned, "So what do we do now?"

"Wait and see what happens," Buffy bit her lower lip, "and jump in to help if needed."

Giles smiled slightly, "As usual."

Raising her hands Willow chanted as light danced around her, swirling brightly as her simple clothing began to shimmer. Suddenly there was a flash of light, and all three had to blink away spots from their eyes before they could see.

"Holy girl wonder, Batman," Xander muttered, blinking.

Willow was dressed in a while swimsuit like garment, a short red skirt swirling around her waist. A golden tiara glittered on her brow, while a red bow was pinned to her chest and a matching bow was tied at the back of her skirt, trailing behind her like a tail.

Buffy shook her head after a moment, "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"I knew I shouldn't have lent her those books on Japanese sorcery," Giles sighed to himself as they began to back up. "I think I shall go home and have a nice cup of tea."

"Agreed," Buffy followed.

"I wonder if she has a nude transformation scene..." Xander lingered.

"Xander!" Buffy grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away.

End.

Notes: I was originally gonna call this "Magical Witch-girl Willow," but I figured that would give away the ending. Heh! If anyone wants to continue the adventures of Willow as a magical girl you're welcome to.


End file.
